Twilight Sparkle vs Mordecai/Rap Meanings
'Mordecai:' Ohhh no, it’s time to battle a pony, (In the episode, "The Unicorns Have Got To Go", Mordecai and Rigby have to fight unicorns. He now has to fight Twilight Sparkle.) I could play video games on a T.V made by sony. (Mordecai is saying he could play video games on a TV made by the company, Sony, who has gained some controversy over the years on how much people thought it "sucked".) So you are a pony named after a movie about vampires, (Twilight Sparkle is named after the movie, Twilight, which, again, got alot of controversy due to how many people thought it stinked.) Your pink friend is pyscho, and the orange one is a liar. (Pinkie Pie is portrayed as a psyco in the creepypasta/fanfic, Cupcakes, and Applejack gets turnt into a liar by Discord in the episode Return of Harmony parts 1 &2.) Even though i can’t fly and you’re blue friend can fly, (Twilight Sparkles's friend Rainbow Dash can fly, yet Mordecai can't, despite being a bird.) I’ll just cut her wings off and watch her die, and i’ll turn her into burger meat, that’ll teach her for being such a douchebag and getting on my nerves! (A reference to the fanfic, Cupcakes, and a reference to the episode, The Best Burger in the World.) 'Twilight Sparkle:' Your friendship isn’t magic, it’s just so cruel, (Regular Show is known for its cruel, and rude themes, while My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is more kid-friendly.) I could get my pet dragon and win this punchies duel. (Mordecai and Rigby's favorite game seem to be Punchies, but Twilight's saying that her and Spike could win at their game.) Calm down little bird, go back to Fluttershy, cause i think you got away and got high. (In an episode of MLP:FIM, Fluttershy seems to be having a blue-jay simmilar to the looks of Fluttershy, so Twilight's telling him to go back to her.) This place is Ponyville, which means no giant birds (Twilight is telling Mordecai to get out because Ponyville doesn't allow giant birds.) Princess Celestia tells you everything cause you never learned. (Twilight Sparkle is stating that Celestia had to tell him everything cause he never learns his lesson.) How much love did you get? i’m guessing none, (Mordecai has always trying to get first base with Margaret. Then, he tries to hook up with CJ as well.) cause your personality is just a piece of horse dung. (Twilight is taking a jab out of Mordecai's personality in the show, as if comparing it to horse poo.) 'Mordecai:' I’m high, said the pony who has a pink friend, that’s always smoking meth and it will be the end, of her (Pinkie Pie has always been known to be the party pony of MLP:FIM, as well as the psycho. Mordecai is stating that she smokes meth.) Sparkle? i bet that bell didn't rung (???) And by the end of the song i’ll just say yay-yuh! (Mordecai and Rigby's catchprase is saying "YEAH-YUH!!".) 'Shining Armor:' Hey, don’t you talk to my sister like that, i could kick you’re butt, (Shining Armor, being Twilight's sister, is angered that Mordecai is making fun of Twilight.) I wish you and you’re gay friend got sprayed by that skunk. (In the episode, Skunked, Rigby got sprayed by a skunk, but Mordecai didn't.) How can fight me? i am married and you’re not, (Shining is married, but Margaret/CJ and Mordecai aren't together.) The elements of harmony will take you away from Canterlot! (Shining is saying that Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy, the main six, will take Mordecai away from Canterlot, where the ponies are located.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Maggie Marcus Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 1